


The Best Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 9x18: Aftermath Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Talking, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Amanda comes back after her first visit, Is this visit a better one?,Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	The Best Day:

*Summary: Amanda comes back after her first visit, Is this visit a better one?,Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was a rainy day in Honolulu, Hawaii, At a house with a private beach, All is quiet, except for slow breathing, after having intense sex. The Men who occupied the bed, were cuddling, & snuggling against each other. Til the brunette, Commander Steve McGarrett spoke up, & asked, "Are you happy, Danno ?", as he looked at his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams.

"You make me the happiest man in the world, I owe it all to you, You make sure that I am okay, Also, You make sure that I get back to my kids, & they adore you, so, yes, I am the happiest man in the world, & I will make you happy in return too", As he was busy giving his lover a hickey on his neck, as he was nuzzling the spot too. Steve groaned out in response, as he was doing it too. "Mmmm, This is making me want to miss my swim", as his cock was becoming hard as steel.

"Ohhhh, The possiblities", The Blond said with a smirk on his face, as he grasped the harden appendage, & growled in a commanding tone, "Don't touch, This is mine", as he lightly strokes him, making him harder at his reaching point. Stevemoaned, & said, "Yes, Yours, Danny, All yours". As he was trying to control his breathing. Once, He accomplished that, & got of bed. He headed to the kitchen, to make them breakfast, & spend time together.

As soon as he left the bedroom, Danny smiled, & said to himself, "I am so lucky to have this life", He snuggles back into his pillow, & relaxed, The Loudmouth Detective knew that as soon as he moved here, His life got richer, & better. Danny just went with the flow, & it paid off for him, Now, He is gonna pay it back, in whatever way that he could. Danny found his happy ever after, & he is gonna keep it.


End file.
